Anthony Herzen
Anton Herzen (known as Anthony in Japan) is the current duke of Folsense. He's the son of the late Duke Herzen and the elder brother of Beluga. Although he looks quite young, it's just an illusion caused by the gas found in the Folsense mine. He's really fifty years older than he appears, probably somewhere in his seventies.. All those years ago, he fell in love with the young daughter of a lord, named Sophia. They met at one of Duke Herzen's parties, and soon afterward became engaged to be married. Not long afterward, however, a horrible disease had struck the town. Anton wrote in his diary that he could have coped as long as Sophia was with him, but Sophia became pregnant with his child, and, keeping it a secret, had ran away from Folsense to protect their baby. Anton remained in the castle for years, living alone (except for his butler, Nigel) depressed, and fearing that dear Sophia had left him for another man. He had the townspeople swept away to his castle from time to time, only to set them free so they could go back to town to tell tales of the evil vampire in the castle, so that his family fortune remained protected from theives. Most of the nobles and old families who knew Anton had left, so there was no one to disprove the rumours. When Professor Layton and Luke come to Herzen Castle to find out more about the village's secrets, Anton greets them and allows them to stay the night. As they slept, Anton ties them up (very badly) and locks them away in one of the rooms under the Castle. When he sees that they have escaped and notices Katia, he mistakes Katia for Sophia, believing that Layton is the reason that Sophia left. Anton tells Layton to pick a sword off of a wall, but only one is real. He gives a clue, that "A true warrior always keeps his blade in hand." Layton draws a sword from a suit of armor's hand and begins to face Anton in a duel. In the middle of their fight, Anton quickly loses his breath and becomes too tired to fight. Katia tells him to stop as his aged body can't cope, before telling him the truth about Folsense and why Sophia left. He also tells her that his beloved Sophia passed away, causing Anton to fly into a rage out of disbelief, slicing through a chain holding a massive chandlier in the ceiling of the room. The chandlier crashes to the floor. The castle begins to collapse, and the hole leading to the mines is blocked. The illusion of Folsense is lifted, and Anton's true form is revealed: he is an old man. He realizes the mistake he made in his anger, not noticing his own granddaughter. Luke shows him the Elysian Box, and Anton says that he put a hidden message in the box. When Luke solves the mystery and opens the box, the message was replaced with a letter from Sophia. She says that her time is not long, and that Anton will not be alone so long as he has Katia. Anton looks toward the heavens, telling Sophia that he will be with her again eventually, but there's someone else he needs to get to know first. Profile Anton Herzen, the current duke of Folsense, was rumoured to be a vampire, only because his butler, Nigel was told so everyone thought that. He keeps this rumour fresh by capturing anyone who ventures near the castle, but making it easy for them to escape. In the game, he appears young and healthy, but he really is an old man. His youth was just an illusion created by his own mind, from breathing fumes of the hallucinogenic gas from the Folsense mine. Ending In the ending, Layton and Anton start a duel over Katia, because Anton mistakes for his love, Sophia. Sophia left Folsense and Anton to protect her unborn baby, who was Katia's mother. Katia hides behind Layton because she's scared of Anton, and Anton thinks Layton is why Sophia left. Before Anton and Layton start the duel, Anton tells him to take a sword. He says only one is a true sword, and the rest are models/fakes. You then have to solve a puzzle. Anton's last words to Layton before the duel were, "A true warrior always keeps his blade in hand". The very end is when Layton and Luke find out the second'' way to open the Elysian Box/Pandora's Box. It appears Anton left a message to Sophia, thinking she had never recieved it. But when Luke finishes the puzzle and opens it, Anton finds he was wrong. Inside was a letter from Sophia, explaining why she left Folsense and how much she still loved him. He speaks to the heavens, saying that he would join her soon, but there was someone who he needed to get to know at Folsense first (Katia). Images Image:PL2Profile07.png|Profile in ''the Diabolical Box Sword fight.png|sword fight Trivia * Anton could possibly have been influenced by the Phantom of the Opera, both having many rumours and mysteries surrounding them, and both slicing through the chains holding a chandelier, leading to devastation. de:Anthony Herzen Category:Characters Category:Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box characters Category:Antagonists